¿Ves a esa chica?
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: ¿Ves a esa chica? ¿Esa bajita, pelirroja, de la acera de enfrente? Su nombre es Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki. Y hoy, el hecho de que al que cree su peor enemigo, Minato Namikaze, vea por accidente su ropa interior, le va a traer grandes sorpresas.


_"Titulo: ¿Ves a esa chica?_

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es del genial Kishimoto-baka-sempai. La historia sí es mía._

_Rating: K+_

_Pareja: Minato x Kushina (Canon)_

_Dedicación: Al concurso "¡Centena!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!" Y a mi mejor amigo, ese que siempre está ahí para apoyarme y que ha creado el genial título de esta historia, tú sabes quién eres._

_Advertencias: Universo alterno."_

¿Ves a esa chica? Sí, ahí, mírala. Esa que va corriendo por la calle, con el uniforme de un instituto, el Instituto Konoha. ¿Sabes a cuál me refiero? Exacto, ese de tanto prestigio situado en medio de Tokio, que se siente orgulloso de sus estudiantes.

Pero no hablemos de eso. Céntrate en la chica, ¿de acuerdo? Bien. Se llama Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki. Diecisiete años. Bajita. Mala uva. ¿No la conoces? ¿De verdad? Vaya, eso es nuevo. Es famosa en su instituto, llamada la Habanera Sangrienta. ¿Extraño? Bueno, en Konoha todo el mundo es extraño.

Lo que quiero decir, es que ella podría llamarse de muchas maneras. Podría ser Aiko. Podría ser Aome. Podría ser Kyoko. Pero se llama Kushina, quizá a sus padres les gustara eso de "Belleza del Remolino", significado de su nombre. O quizá sea porque, simplemente, les gustan los nombres largos, porque nadie más se llama así, o al menos ella nunca ha conocido a nadie que lo comparta.

De acuerdo, ya me vuelvo a ir por las ramas. Ahí, en la acera, está Kushina. Con una nube negra sobre su cabeza. Bueno, ya sabes, me refiero a una nube negra hipotética, porque las borrascas no suelen ser tan bajas ni estar en un sitio tan específico. Así que sí, tiene una nube negra hipotética provocada por su mal humor.

Vaya, ¡cuánto me he enrollado para hablarte de ella! Resumiendo mi discurso anterior: Ahí va Kushina Uzumaki, estudiante de la Institución Konoha, corre hacia el mismo. Está enfadada.

¿Por qué está enfadada? La razón tiene nombre, y apellido también:

_Minato Namikaze._

Sí, ese adolescente aniñado y engreído al que detesta con toda su alma. El mismo que logra hacer su vida imposible. ¿Lo peor? Sus dos mejores amigas y los dos mejores amigos de él están juntos.

Oh, hay algo llamado destino que la odia.

Así que allá va Kushina, a toda velocidad, con su cabello rojo tras ella, la mochila fuertemente aferrada para que no se le caiga, los dientes apretados y su hipotética nube negra sobre la cabeza.

Claro, por si hay alguien que aún no lo sabe, ella tiene una gran manera de soltar el estrés acumulado por toda la situación que se dio el día anterior.

_Fugaku Uchiha e Hiashi Hyuuga iban a sufrir algo llamado dolor._

Ante la sola idea, una sonrisa se pinta en sus labios (traviesa, divertida, sádica. Una mezcla de todo ello, porque la misma Kushina lo es.) Suelta una carcajada que puede parecer maniática, con lo que la gente la mira extraño, como si estuviera loca. ¿Acaso no lo está? Kushina gira la esquina que lleva a la puerta del instituto en el mismo instante en el que el sonido del timbre se alza, molesto y augurando el inicio de un nuevo día de tortura. Extrañamente, ella no deja de sonreír.

Va a llegar tarde, pero sonríe.

Porque tiene una manera de saltarse la otra esquina que le queda antes de llegar a la puerta. Mira la reja, alta y que suelta destellos con el sol. Se aferra a ella con las manos y la escala sin aparente esfuerzo, para finalmente saltarla sin dejar de sonreír. En ese momento, escucha la carrera de algún pobre demonio que continúa corriendo hacia la entrada, inconscientemente gira la cabeza.

Se encuentra con esa mirada azul que tanto odia.

¿Qué coño hace Namikaze mirándola, sonrojado hasta las orejas y con los labios entreabiertos, formando una perfecta cara de tonto? Como si fuera una respuesta llegada del cielo, sus grandes ojos morados bajan hasta su minifalda, parte del estúpido uniforme.

Oh, mierda.

Oh, mierda.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

—¡Namikaze, te voy a dar una paliza ´ttebane!—Chilla con fuerza y la cara mortalmente roja.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Ahora, podemos pasar a otro punto de vista. ¿No te has aburrido ya de ver cómo son las cosas para Kushina? Podemos hablar de otra persona. Un chico, ahora. Un chico que también corre, y también llega tarde. Un chico rubio, de ojos azul cielo y sonrisa encantadora, que esquiva a una señora mayor con maestría y le dedica una amable disculpa.

Minato Namikaze.

Él no está acostumbrado a llegar tarde. Esta es, quizá, la primera vez que lo hace. No, quizá no, seguro que él siempre ha sido puntual. Pero esta vez ha tenido problemas, su vecino, un niño pequeño de nombre Obito Uchiha, cuyos padres han salido de viaje. El niño entra al colegio una hora después que él mismo, y Minato ha sido tan amable como para hacerle el desayuno.

Así que bien. Ahora, llega tarde. Sé que me repito, pero centraos en el hecho de que tiene que correr, no puede quedarse parado, porque está seguro de que eso mancharía su impoluto historial.

Por eso, cuando está girando una esquina y ve el cabello rojo de Kushina Uzumaki moviéndose al viento, sabe que está realmente perdido. Ella _siempre _llega la última a clase, o, en su defecto, segundos antes de que el profesor entre.

La ve escalar con total facilidad la valla, y saltar ésta justo cuando él pasa por su lado.

_Oh, qué mala suerte._

Minato mira, totalmente enrojecido, la falda de ella levantándose suavemente con la caída. Dejándole ver su ropa interior a la perfección.

Blancas con fresitas. En alguien como ella, queda muy infantil, pero la hace ver tan…_tierna._

Él niega con la cabeza suavemente mientras sigue corriendo, sin dejar de mirarla, la escucha gritar que le va a dar una paliza, y sabe que no miente, pero ahora tiene que concentrarse en darse prisa, no puede pararse para pedir disculpas.

Eso solamente va a enfadarla más, pero no tiene otra opción.

Aprieta los dientes mientras baja la mirada y continúa moviendo sus piernas a toda velocidad, seguro de que su muerte va a ser dolorosa.

A veces, se pregunta qué le gusta a él de Kushina (Porque sí, le gusta Kushina, no sabe el motivo). Quizá, solo quizá, sea porque es distinta, porque cuando sonríe lo hace sin tapujos, porque está loca, porque es, simplemente, ella.

Llega a clase justo cuando la profesora, Tsunade, va a cerrar la puerta. Ella le mira con sus ojos ámbar, de manera meticulosa, y finalmente le hace un gesto airado para que tome asiento. Minato respira hondo, ve a Kushina al fondo, con cara de cabreo y fulminándole con la mirada.

Una vez en su sitio, junto a Fugaku, sigue sintiendo los ojos morados de ella clavados en él.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Volviendo con nuestra protagonista femenina, está enfadada.

Mucho.

¡Ese estúpido de Namikaze ha _osado_ mirar su ropa interior!

Aprieta tanto el bolígrafo que lo rompe, llenándose de tinta las manos. Por suerte, la hora ha pasado, y el siguiente profesor no ha llegado cuando ella se levanta y avanza hacia el baño. Justo en la puerta se encuentra a Orochimaru-Sensei, que la mira con sus ojos extrañamente amenazantes. Ella alza las manos, mostrando la mancha roja en ellas.

—Voy al baño, a lavarme ´ttebane.—Como toda respuesta, el hombre se hace a un lado, dejándola pasar.

Kushina suspira y camina por el pasillo, con los zapatos del maldito uniforme haciendo un molesto ruido.

_Tac, tac, tac, tac…_

Frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños, seguidamente hace lo mismo con los dientes. Trata de recordar dónde ha estado Namikaze, pero está seguro de que él no se encontraba en clase al salir. ¿Dónde demonios se ha ido el rubio estúpido?

Peor aún. ¿Por qué ella se preocupa?

Entra al baño y comienza a lavarse las manos, escucha pasos fuera mientras se las frota la una con la otra, el lavabo manchándose de rojo, como si fuera sangre. Se gira, mirando de reojo y notando una cabellera rubia por la rendija de la puerta que está abierta. Rápida como el pensamiento, Kushina saca la mitad de su cuerpo del cuarto de baño, cogiendo la espalda de Minato y tirando de él hacia adentro. Aún tiene las manos rojas.

Una sonrisa sádica se pinta en sus facciones mientras cierra la puerta, que suelta un espeluznante chirrido, como si se quejara de la rudeza con la que la trata. Kushina mira a Minato, una mirada que augura el más horrible de los dolores.

—Ahora, Namikaze, vas a saber lo que es meterse conmigo ´ttebane.

—Te juro que yo no hice nada.—Asegura él, alejándose un par de pasos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella se acerca lentamente, y él juraría ver un aura roja a su alrededor.

_Oh, ahora sí que entiende por qué la llaman la Habanera Sangrienta._

Traga en seco, dando contra la pared e incapacitado para retroceder más. Podría defenderse, está seguro de que Kushina y él estarían bastante igualados en cuanto a fuerza, pero no se ve capaz de hacerla daño.

Incluso con esa cara de maniática asesina y a punto de darle la paliza de su vida, Minato sigue viendo a Kushina pequeña y frágil, con ese pelo largo y esa piel pálida, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, (como aquella que él rompió a los siete años en casa de su abuela, y por la que había estado tres semanas castigado. Pero, a la vez, totalmente diferente. Kushina no se rompería tan fácilmente, pero lo aparentaba)

Temía que, de tocarla, ella se haría millones de cachitos, como aquella vez en casa de su abuela, y que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Por eso se quedó quieto mientras ella le tomaba del cuello de la camisa, manchándola del rojo de la tinta.

Parecía sangre.

Minato se queda quieto mientras ve como el rostro de ella se oscurece, parece que realmente está loca. Y, aún así, no puede evitar querer besarla, como siempre. Como en cada momento de su vida.

—Ahora, puedes decir tus últimas palabras ´ttebane.—Masculla con enfado Kushina.

—¿En vez de decir mis últimas palabras, puedo hacer algo que llevo deseando desde hace mucho tiempo?

Ella guarda silencio. Se muerde el labio, tratando de no patearle allí mismo. Nunca nadie había visto su ropa interior. _Nadie._ Que él lo haya hecho es, para ella, como si le hubiera quitado algo importante. Porque justamente es _él._ El maldito idiota de Namikaze, con sus preciosos ojos azules, su sonrisa perfecta y su _(en su opinión, falsa)_ amabilidad. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué está pensando? Niega con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta se ha hecho sangre en el labio, lo lame con la lengua, notando el sabor a hierro. No se da cuenta, pero está muy cerca de él.

La escena queda algo ridícula, al ser mucho más bajita.

—Si lo que quieres hacer es gritar pidiendo ayuda, eso no te servirá de nada.—Masculla, añadiendo su palabra característica.—¡Dattebane!

—Lo tomaré como un sí.—Dice al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de que Kushina pueda hacer nada, él la está besando. Es un beso lento, gentil, que la permite apartarse si lo desea. Pero, para su sorpresa, ella no quiere alejarse. Al contrario, le molesta que él la esté besando con tanta delicadeza, está molesta por ello. Tiene su orgullo, y quería un primer beso algo más…¿pasional? Aunque, ¿qué más puede pedir la Habanera Sangrienta, si Minato Namikaze, el chico más popular del instituto, la está besando?

Pero ella es Kushina Uzumaki, no se conforma con cualquier cosa. Piensa incluso en corresponder, darle a entender que ella quiere mucho más, pero algo les interrumpe.

Algo corta su primer beso con sabor a sangre, que aún mancha el lugar donde se ha mordido.

Escuchan la puerta abrirse, Kushina empuja a Minato y da un par de pasos hacia atrás, mirándole con sus grandes ojos morados sorprendidos, mismos ojos que gira hacia el recién llegado, encontrándose con la acerada mirada de Orochimaru-Sensei, que parece terriblemente molesto. ¿Han hecho el suficiente ruido como para que les oiga, o iba a ver por qué Kushina tardaba tanto?

—Namikaze-san, creo que le había mandado a por unos papeles, sí, esos que me he encontrado en el suelo, no a darse el lote con su novia.

Kushina se vuelve súbitamente roja. ¿Novia? ¿Novia de Namikaze? ¿Va enserio? Sin embargo, no tiene tiempo de responder antes de que Orochimaru-Sensei continúe, con su voz siempre carente de sentimientos:

—Les espero a ambos en mi despacho después de clase, y no lleguen tarde. Ahora, a clase.

Y, sin que ella pueda decir nada, ambos son arrastrados al aula.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

¿Ves a esa chica? Sí, ahí, mírala. Esa que va corriendo por la calle, con el uniforme de un instituto, el Instituto Konoha. ¿Sabes a cuál me refiero? Exacto, ese de tanto prestigio situado en medio de Tokio, que se siente orgulloso de sus estudiantes.

Aunque creo que todo eso ya te lo expliqué ayer, ¿verdad? De todas maneras, hoy, de nuevo, debemos centrarnos en ella. Kushina Uzumaki, esa que va, de nuevo, a toda velocidad hacia el instituto. Pero esta vez no llega tarde, al contrario, va media hora antes. Tampoco se la ve somnolienta, ni parece enfadada. Hoy no hay nube negra (hipotética, ¿recuerdas?) sobre su cabeza, al contrario, su mirada parece irradiar luz de felicidad.

¿Por qué?

Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad no lo has pensado aún? Ella va a ver a Minato. Sí, a Minato Namikaze, ese mismo que ayer le hacía la vida imposible. ¿Es que nunca has oído eso de "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"? No, no pongas esa cara, a ella realmente está empezando a gustarle ese idiota.

Así que allá va Kushina Uzumaki, irradiando luz y sonriente. Va hacia el instituto, pero esta vez va a encontrarse con Minato Namikaze, su (hasta ayer mismo) idiota favorito.

El hecho de que va a pegarle una paliza no ha cambiado, ¿sabes? Oh, no, ella no cambia de opinión tan rápido. Pero quizá, solo quizá, le deje un último deseo antes de dársela…de nuevo.

Y quizá, solo quizá, esta vez responda el beso.

**Bien, esta historia la tenía en mente desde hace mucho, y al fin me decidí a escribirla. De nuevo, probé con un estilo diferente que no sé qué os parecerá.**

**El principio se me ocurrió leyendo un libro que me dejó una amiga hace poco ^^**

**En fin, esto es lo primero que subo después de mis vacaciones. Quizá no os interese, pero me lo pasé genial y espero poder repetirlo pronto, ahora solamente me queda ponerme al día con mis historias y dejar reviews a aquellas lindas personitas que me faltan *Kuraii sonríe felizmente***

**Esto es para el concurso "¡Centena!" del foro Minakushi ^^ ¡Vamos a llegar a los 100 fics! Si queréis votar, es entre el 19 y el 30 julio en el poll de esta cuenta~ (Se me olvidaba ponerlo xD) ****h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn**

**Ahora sí, nos leemos pronto, ¿nee?**

**¡Ojalá os haya gustado! (Aunque yo sigo sin estar muy convencida con esto)**


End file.
